


Late-Night Arrival

by Anonymous



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Darwin Is Alive!, M/M, Post-Cuba (X-Men), Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alex wakes in he middle of the night to an unexpected (but very welcome) visitor.
Relationships: Armando Muñoz/Alex Summers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: X-Men Rare Pairs 2021





	Late-Night Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion) in the [xmenrarepairs21](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs21) collection. 



> Lav, I hope you like this. 💜💜💜
> 
> From this prompt:
> 
> Post-X-Men: First Class, Darwin Lives, Grief/Mourning, Love Confessions, Getting Together,
> 
> Darwin comes back. It takes a few weeks after everything happened in Cuba for him to pull the loose atoms of himself back into something human-like, but once he hunts down the others, he helps those left behind pick up the pieces of everything that's fallen apart. 
> 
> (He also helps Alex work his shit out, so they finally get together.)

Alex was having a nightmare.

A really realistic nightmare, but still…

A pool of glowing red, much like the plasma he wielded, shifted and swirled just above the floor, one section of it briefly shaping into a face he knew painfully well. Darwin.

'Knock it off," he snapped, but his subconscious showed no sign of listening.

The plasma condensed, coalesced, took on a human form. And then Darwin lay on his bedroom rug, naked and shivering.

Holy shit, maybe this wasn't a dream. Because in his dreams, all he ever saw was Darwin reaching out just before he dissolved into flaming energy, never the reverse.

Alex stumbled out of bed, grabbed the quilt almost as an afterthought, and rushed toward Darwin. He dropped to his knees before him, reached out with a trembling hand, still not daring to believe, expecting to touch only empty air.

He touched flesh, cool and smooth.

"Darwin?" he whispered.

"Hey, man." His voice was rough and rusty but the sweetest thing Alex had ever heard.

"How? I saw you _die_."

Darwin shook his head, chuckled softly. "Nah, just took me a while to adapt." He sat up, wrapped himself in the blanket Alex had forgotten about. "Where are we, anyway? This definitely ain't the CIA."

"Charles' house." Alex snorted. "Charles' fucking mansion. Dude's absolutely loaded."

"How long was I gone?"

"More than a month."

"I guess I missed a lot."

"You don't know the half of it." He gave Darwin a brief summary of the events leading up to the confrontation at the beach, halting his tale then, unsure how to explain the rest.

"Did you guys at least get Shaw?"

"Yeah, Erik killed him just before he shot Charles and fucked off with Raven and Shaw's minions."

"Erik shot Charles? What the fuck?"

Alex sighed. "He went off the deep end when the fleets fired on us. He sent the missiles back, and Charles tried to stop him. So did Moira. She shot at Erik, and Erik deflected the bullets. One of them hit Charles in the back."

"Whoa. Is he okay?"

Alex shook his head. "The bullet lodged in his spine. He's paralyzed."

"Damn." Darwin scrubbed at his face with one hand. "Is he here? Can I see him?"

"Dude, it's—" Alex squinted at the clock "three-thirty am."

"Oh." He smiled, soft and rueful. "I guess reunions can wait until morning."

"All except one," Alex said, voice husky and shy. "Can I kiss you?"

"Hell yeah." Darwin surged forward, wrapped one lean arm around Alex's bare shoulders, covered his lips with a bruising kiss.

Hell yeah. It was going to be a very good night.


End file.
